Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is used as a protocol used for changing setting information of devices represented by network devices and multi-function devices. A combination of one or more setting items and setting values will be referred to as “setting information” below.
In recent years, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has developed and published the Network Configuration Protocol (NETCONF) as a more convenient protocol. The NETCONF includes a mechanism of verification of setting information and a concept of transaction which are not provided in the SNMP.
PCT International Publication No. WO 2009/063555 discloses a control proxy device in which, when control requests are received from a plurality of management apparatuses having different communication formats (protocols), control information indicating control content included in the control request is converted, and the converted control information is used for a control target device.
Most current devices supporting the NETCONF are SNMP supporting devices which additionally support the NETCONF. In addition, due to problems such as cost, only a part of setting information that can be set with the SNMP can be set with the NETCONF in some cases. However, in the control proxy device disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO2009/063555, support of a plurality of protocols by the management apparatus and the devices is not considered. Therefore, it is not possible to send setting information flexibly and reliably according to a support status of a protocol in network devices in some cases.